Ask Me
by StarSilver09
Summary: Femslash! Be Warned! After Layla was draft to Smackdown. When Layla was lonely until Michelle comes here to help her feel better. Now, They are best friends! But One day later, Layla feel get weirder about to tell love her? Update- Chapter 10 Important note...
1. Too Close

**Title: Ask Me**

**Couple: Michelle/Layla**

**Rating: Still unknown… (Sorry)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own all characters! Seriously! It was a pure fiction!**

**Summary: After Layla was draft to Smackdown. When Layla was lonely until Michelle comes here to help her feel better. Now, They are best friends! But One day later, Layla feel get weirder about to tell love her?**

Request to Shino Weasley de Katina

_ Please Read and REVIEW IT! _

* * *

"Hmm…" Layla looked at herself as she watch on the mirror. She thinks it need new attire. She is in the locker room. She is happy because she is not alone. When Michelle is here that cause Layla won't be lonely anymore. Both are enjoy to mocked Divas. Well, it was for the storyline… Not real storyline..

Both girls are act like mean girls. Michelle and Layla are loved it to act like a mean girls. They are keep enjoy to tease on Melina, Maria and Eve but suddenly, the guest host decide Third brand Divas has been drafted in the different show.

After Mickie and Beth was draft to Smackdown, and Mickie have an idea about storyline. So, She told Layla and Michelle and they agree it. Because they hoped it for women division would be stronger and new.

When Michelle and Layla made a mocked at Mickie's name. _Piggy James_ That storyline was still stronger and hope people will understand what is really meaning about call bad names is wrong. It for show everyone is beautiful. While Mickie's storyline is still process.

Three girls are in Backstage and they talking about storyline will be new.

"WOW! Mickie! Are you sure about this? I mean, if everyone is still not get it?" Layla worried, because she wants know why Mickie prefer about storyline is get better.

"Definitely! Why not? It might help to increase for women's division!" Mickie exclaimed, she hoped if Layla and Michelle can become a stronger heels then it would increase women's division…

Suddenly, Beth call Mickie to come in the Locker room and Mickie leave two girls alone in the backstage.

Michelle smile, "What you think?"

"What? What are you talking about it?" Layla confused, no reason why she is talking about it.

Michelle laughed, "I mean… Look at your new attire!" She point over her attire is new.

Layla smile, "Really? What you think!" She thought her new attire was bad.

"Of course! Honey, That was absolutely awesome!" Michelle like her new attire.

Layla hear the phone is ring and Michelle told her to answer it.

Layla open her phone as she answer on the phone, "Hello?"

Michelle surprise to see Layla was shocked and she don't know who is talking to Layla.

"Layla? Are you ok?" Michelle want know she is ok.

"u-u-UM… YEAH! I AM FINE!" Layla smile as she hang down the phone.

Michelle hugs her, "AW! NOT FAIR! WHY NOT TELL ME… PLEASE!"

Michelle pouts at her, Layla can't tell her, "I can't… But not right now… Honestly… I can't breath here… You hug me too tightly…" Layla can't breath because she is too tightly hugging her.

Michelle released it, "SORRY!" When Michelle let go cause Layla feel need touch her… or hug her back… Or whatever she need hold her…

Layla stuttered, "Eh… Yeah…" She was going to hug her but someone call Michelle.

"Michelle! Mickie need talk you right now." Undertaker told Michelle.

Michelle shouted at him, "Ok, I will be there!" Undertaker and Michelle is best friend and people think they are couple but they not because people think it was real…

Suddenly, someone call mocked at Michelle, "LOOK AT YOUR DEAD BOYFRIEND!"

Layla mads at Smackdown Crew, "SHUT UP! THEY ARE BEST FRIENDS! NOT LOVER!" Cause them to leave both girls alone.

Michelle smile, "Thank you! And I will talk you later!" As she kiss on her cheek and walk away from her.

Layla feel her cheek is so blush as she rubbed on cheek and she feel more turn on… "Oh great… You still?" Unknown said. She knew that voice was unfamiliar.

"Yeah… I'm stuck… Here… How I can tell her? Beth?" Layla know that was Beth.

"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk… You need talk her… Because she is too close on you… It cause you turn on…" Beth smirks at her because she knew Layla was very desire to touch her. Beth find out about Layla is really like her and Beth won't tell anyone about this.

Layla sighed, "I know… She is too close to me… When she is close on me then I feel get butterfly in my stomach… I think it might weird, I am starting to like her?"

* * *

**WOW… TOO CLOSE ON HER? HMMM…**

**Up Next Chapter**

**_ BUSTED! _**


	2. Busted!

Thank you for review~

And Plz Read and Review it! :D

* * *

"Face it… You need tell her…" Beth complained, Layla was afraid to tell her. Both women are in locker room and they are alone.

"ARE YOU SERIOUSLY TO ME?" Layla grumbles, she wonders why she can't tell her.

Beth roll back eyes, she doesn't want to see awkward situations in here, "Look, Why not to sleepover on her home? It might get better for take new level…" She smirks at her because she hope if Layla did it… Layla would thank her…

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" Layla scream, she is get redder because she can image that what if they take a next new level relationship.

Beth laughed, "HA-HA! Sorry!" She loves to tease Layla because she is always innocent girl.

Layla upset, "I don't know… If I could tell her but I can't…" She wishes to tell Michelle because she just wanted to.

Beth smile, "Layla… Layla… Layla… Why not? You should tell her to know before anyone can steal your girl…" Beth's hand grab on her left shoulder.

Layla gulped, before she sighed, "Well… How? I never know… I mean… Why I feel starting to like her… I mean… I thought I like boys until Michelle is here… That why I always stare at her…" She has no reason why she is really like her?

Beth sits on the bench, "Well… You need tell her before anyone will know you like her!"

Both women are talking conversation about how to tell Michelle to know. Suddenly, Somebody already hear what they are talking about it… Both women was fail noticed by Mickie James was here in the shower room, that where locker room have showers and bathroom. Mickie can't believe of what she heard Layla is fallen in love with Michelle.

She never know expect of that Layla like her.

"Layla… You like her?" Mickie whisper as she mumble by herself. She would like to talk them right now.

"...However, I can't do this!" Layla complained. Beth laughed, "Come on… Nobody know about this… Only me know… It just only me… Nobody won't busted you…" She know everyone won't know about Layla is crush on Michelle.

Suddenly there something says behind Layla's back, "Layla… Is that true about you are crush on Michelle?" Cause Beth's eyes widen open because she didn't notice Mickie was in shower.

"MICKIE!" Layla and Beth screams, they thought nobody one is not here in the locker room.

* * *

**Ohh! Mickie James! She hears Layla is fallen in love with Michelle? So, I wonder what happened next…**

Up Next New Chapter~

_ Tell her or Not? _

(Author note~ Please go to my front page and vote the poll. Because I need more people vote it and Thanks~)


	3. Tell her or Not?

**Plz Read and REVIEW IT! (i know you like this story, cause you are afraid to review it! Or lazy? lol)**

* * *

"Mickie… Please, Don't tell anyone about this!" Layla stuttered, she doesn't want to let her to tell everyone will laugh at her.

Suddenly, they heard Mickie was laughed. "Hahaha! Whooo! Now… Really?" Mickie curious, she want know if Layla was really like Michelle.

Layla nodded and Beth stood up, "Mickie… I swear if those words then I would kill you for sure…" She doesn't want to hear Mickie would tell everyone.

Mickie smirks, "Actually… I hav-" She was going to finished sentence but her phone was ring.

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! **

Beth confused, "That not my phone… Layla?" Layla told no.

Mickie surprised, "Oh, it should be mine." She walks to grab her phone in the bag. She answers it, "Hello?"

Both women looked at Mickie are talking on the phone but they don't know about she talking to whom.

Mickie noticed two girls were started at her because they don't want to hear if Mickie said about Layla like Michelle. That cause Mickie was smirks at them. Both women were confused about why she is smile about it.

But they hear Mickie was saying, "Ok… I will see you tonight… Good Night, Babe…" Cause they was amazed to heard Mickie was love in someone. She hanged the phone down.

"BBBBBABE! WAIT? ARE YOU LIKE GIRL?" Beth never know about Mickie have a girlfriend.

Mickie laughed and scoffed, "Of Course! Why not? You never know what happened to between with my girl and me." Mickie would like to give them to know for let them would understand. Because she have secret about have a girlfriend.

Layla curiously, "Mickie… Who is your girl?" She want know who is her girl.

Mickie was laughter and nervous, "Well… I think you might will shocked about big one…" She doesn't want to tell them about whom.

Beth pushes her lightly, "Come on! We want know who is your girl!"

Mickie was sighed, "Well… Actually… It was…" She hesitant for one minute before she told them, "Melina." Causing two girls are scream.

"MELINA?" Beth and Layla were shocked because they thought Mickie and Melina are hate in each other.

Mickie laughed, "Yep… That weird?" Beth nodded.

Beth sit on the bench and looked at her, "What happened? I thought… You hate her? But she is your girl? Seriously?"

Mickie laughed, "Well… You see… Um… Melina and Me was hate in each other but we got drunk then… at the night was changed…" Mickie don't want to tell whole story.

Beth was surprised and questioned to Layla, "Layla… Will you see her or keeping to be avoid?" She want know if Layla could talk her or avoid her.

Layla said no, "I don't think I could be ready for this… I need my time.. You know?" Two girls understand what she is talking about it.

Mickie nodded, "Okay, Now if you have problem with this then tell us and we will help you. Ok?"

"Now, I should going now because my girl is waiting for me… Have fun!" Mickie told them as she is leaving them.

Before she leave them alone, Beth yelled at her, "Wait! Um.. What are you doing with her?" She want know why Melina is waiting for her.

Mickie was gulped, "Well, Um… You know… I did own her then she will own me today…" Beth surprised, "Is something… Night time is special?"

Mickie nodded, "Yep, if I wish see Layla did it then We would be happy!" Beth laughed, "You got girl!" She give a high five to her. Both girls forget about Layla is here..

Layla furious at them, "You know… I am still here.. I can hear what you saying…" She said with arms crossed on chest, glare at them.

Two girls said with a light giggles, "Oops?" Causing them to laughed.

* * *

**oh Wow… Mickie and Melina? Wow… I guess Layla is afraid to tell her… I wonder what happened next!**

**Up next new chapter~**

**_ Fear _**


	4. Fear

"**OKAY! I CHANGED RATING TO M! Sorry, FORGIVE ME!"**

**

* * *

**

Few days later, Layla was still avoided seen her.

"Oh shit…" Layla was shocked to see Mickie kiss Melina.

"OH FUCK!" Melina mads at her, because Layla didn't knock on the locker door.

Melina push Mickie fell and hit on the floor, give out a shriek "AAH!"

"WHAT THE HELL FOR?" Mickie mads at her, she have no reason why Melina pushed her.

Melina mads, "Well? Layla! She discovery us! We can't be let to seen!" She didn't noticed Layla saw whole time…

Layla stuttered, "Well… You don't have to… You are fine…" Melina surprised to see Layla was fine?

Melina was confused, "What? Why are you fine?" Causing Mickie to laughed at her, "Actually, She is one person didn't tell truth to Michelle… She has a huge crush on Michelle…"

Melina glare at Mickie for one minute then spoke to Layla, "MICEHLLE! How this is happened?"

Layla was afraid to tell her, "Um… Since, I made a debut in Smackdown when I was draft to Smackdown. Now, Michelle helps me because I was lonely once. But it turn too much for me…"

Mickie smirks, "Because Michelle is too close her and Layla was afraid to tell her. She like her."

Melina shocked," Unbelievable! Oh My God! That crazy! Oh, by the way… Don't tell everyone about between Mickie and Me! Got it?" She doesn't want let her to tell everyone will know.

Layla nodded, "Don't worry about it. Nobody knows about going on here with between of Mickie and you!"

Melina smile for one minute then glare at her, "By the way… Did you find out us or someone told you?"

Mickie was shocked and told Layla to no but too late, Layla already told her before Mickie warned her, "I think it was Mickie… She talked on the phone to you and she told us…"

Melina glare at Mickie, scowl at both them, "Layla… Never mind…" She keeping glare at Mickie's eyes, "Mickie… You.. Will going be punished… For sure…" As she left it, both girls alone in locker room.

Mickie gulped, "Uh-Oh… Here come my girl is bossy…" Layla laughed, "Ouch, sorry about that. I didn't seen this coming…"

Mickie stood up, "Nah, I am fine… But just keep secret? We hate in each other in the past until something strange, it find way to changed our lives…"

"Changed your life? What happened? I mean, who told you like someone?" Layla curious.

Mickie was afraid to tell her but she could tell her because Layla won't tell anyone, "Actually, It was Melina… She is afraid to tell me… Alike you…"

Layla shocked, "WHAT? She is afraid tell you? Please tell me! I want know what happened!"

Mickie nodded, "Actually, We will talk about this later. We should finished with our storyline is process." Layla agreed with her.

After they are done with on backstage for segment, Mickie and Layla are in the hotel and Mickie will explain to her about what happen to between them.

Layla sit on the bed and Mickie sat on the couch and begins to tell her…

"_When Melina and I was very hate in each other in the real life. But in WWE show, we can't fight in public but only private is fine. Until one day changed… Because I decide to use my own new finisher moved called The Long Kiss Goodnight to Divas…"_

Layla freaked out, "HEY ,IS THAT? THAT WHY YOU USE THAT TO ME?" Because of due to Mickie did use finisher to her in the first time.

Mickie laughed, "Sorry, I don't mean it… Somebody told me so to do it…" And she continues talking about it.

"_However, I thought it was just normal kiss but until… I did use with my finisher to Melina… One day later, she is changed. She started nice to me… I was freak out… Then I decide to do one more time to use my finisher to her… If she would kill me later, but she is very so… Cute… She is very child stubborn… But more shy… She keeps avoided from see me… I begged to talk her about what happened… Now she won't talk me for few days until Beth is beaten to Melina. But one day later, it blow in my mind… We are in hotel and I treated her to feel better because Melina lost battle to Beth wins…."_

She stopped it, Layla complained, "Come on! I want know what happened!"

Mickie laughed, "Okay, Just be carefully… What I told you about more heavy… Rated… R…"

Layla surprised, "Heavy? You mean… Erotic?" Mickie nodded, causing Layla to shocked, "WHAT?" She hushed her, "Shut up! I do not want let everyone hears it!"

Layla curious, "So…. What happened next?" Mickie talk continues.

"_After I treated her to feel better, But There storm outside causing Melina to sacred. I was trying talk her but she tripped hit me fell on the bed. Our eyes are locked at each other… I was freeze and why my hearts is starting to beating… I can feel Melina's lips crash on my lips… Then… Um… Sex…"_

Layla's mouth widens open, "OH…. MY…. GOD… What happened next?" She wants know what happened to after that. She continues talking about it…

"_Well… I woke up this morning and I was shocked… We are naked… But I feel weird something strong connection her… I told her to get up but Melina feel stronger and more energy… But she gets up and won't let me leaving… She said… I want more! I was shocked to hear it. And I let her more… Um… That all…."_

Mickie smile, she don't want to let her feel more kinky, "Layla… Are you ok?"

"Yes, I am ok… Why I thought you said Melina want more?" Layla asking confused, now sitting up looking at Mickie.

"Oh… It was, but I am talking about the second time… That time, She was crazy in a kinky, horny…" Layla still looked confused, but Mickie didn't want to explain it word for word. "It involved food… And rope..." Causing Layla's eyes to widen.

"OH wow… I see.." Layla was a loss of words when Mickie put those things together in one sentence.

"Yep… Melina wants Mickie Sundae and she…"

"OKAY! ENOUGH" Layla cut her off, to basically say too much information, causing her to laugh at her friend.

Layla surprised, "WOW…"

Mickie nodded, "Image of that… What If Michelle is me and Melina is you… Then what you do?"

Layla thinking about how she can tell her to truth… Mickie nodded, "It up to you… You need tell her before turn on…" Causing Layla scream, "SHUT UP! I DO NOT WANT HEAR ABOUT TURN ON!" She mention about Mickie want see if Layla and Michelle have a _Fun…_

Layla took a pillow hit her. _WHAM!_

Mickie said with a giggles, "Oh-NO! YOU DON'T!" Mickie took another pillow to hit her. _WHAM! _

After they are done with pillow fights, Mickie questioned to her, "Do you think when you are ready to tell her?"

Layla shook her head in debrief, "I don't know…"

* * *

"**Finally, I update… I know you want know what happened next~ and now, thank you for review~"**

**Up Next New Chapter**

**_ Accident _**


	5. Accident

~ Remember I already changed Rating: M

I warned you~ Reading at your own risk!

* * *

"… Maybe she was busy?" Candice said on the line.

Michelle groan, she was upset about why Layla avoid her, "I don't think so…"

Michelle was disappointed about why Layla don' tell her about problems. She decide to call her old friend, Candice Michelle is former WWE Diva.

Michelle sit on the chair and thinking about no reason, said on the line, "Candy girl, I think… I don't know what I do?"

Candice sit on the couch, said on the line, "Maybe… You should ask her hang out? Like, party night? Because Mickie show us. Remember, we went there before?"

Michelle laughed and said on the line, "Of Course… I remember… Old times…" She remember about her past memories…

"Michelle? I wonder if you can hang out with her?" Candice want know if she can hang out with her.

Michelle nodded, "I think so… I will do it…" Before she hung down the phone off, Candice told her, "Ask her about why she is avoid from see you, welcome and bye!" Michelle hung down the phone off and sit at the table and see around people are walking, chat, hang out, eat, or whatever. Michelle was in the mall and she is alone…

She want see Layla so barely, because they never hang out since near five weeks when Layla avoid from see her. Suddenly, Someone shout Michelle's name…

"_MICHELLE!"_ Causing Michelle surprised and spun around to face the person.

Michelle surprised, "ASHLEY!"

Ashley smile, hugs her, "Michelle! Girl, miss you ya!" She happy to see her back.

"Yep, I should know you come- Whoa!" Michelle smile at her while she looked at up and down; her head to toe but suddenly, her eyes locked at Ashley's ring; Ashley is married or engaged… "You are engaged!"

Ashley said with a light giggles, "Actually, Married…" She thought Michelle already knew it but she doesn't know.

Michelle smile, hold her hand to see her ring with diamond, "Wow… Who is your husband?" Ashley was afraid to answer her question because… She has a _wife_…

"Sorry, I can't answer that…" She doesn't want tell Michelle know until she is ready. Michelle complained, "Come! On! I want know who is he!"

Ashley's head hang down; she looked at floor and she is mumbled, "_Actually… It was She…" _Michelle can't hear what she is mumble about it, "What? He or she?"

Ashley whisper her, "Eh… She…" Causing Michelle's widen open, "OH MY GOS-" Suddenly, Ashley cover her mouth with a hand, "Shut up, don't tell anyone then they might killed me or kick me out… Got it?"

Michelle's head is nodded understand as Ashley released it, "Good… Better?" Michelle never knew Ashley have actually a wife! She thought Ashley is going to married with some man name Rich. But Now, Ashley tell truth her… That might cause Michelle will faint out or think it was not real.

Ashley and Michelle sit at the table, Michelle was surprised and whispers at her, "You have a wife? Since when?"

Ashley whisper her again, "Well… You might know who is person was released…" That causing Michelle's eyes widen open, "OH MY GOD…"

She must be know what Ashley is talking about Maria…

"Maria? She is your wife?" Michelle whisper, said with a low voice to a make sure everyone are not listening. Ashley nodded and questioned her, "So since, I heard rumors about Layla has been avoid from see you?" Causing Michelle was shocked about Ashley knew it! She don't know why Candice told everyone, "Ash, How you know?" Ashley told her about Candice did told few people was former WWE Diva…

"Um… I think Layla was avoid from see you… I think… Maybe, She likes you?" Ashley thinks it can be.

"Wh-What? Hell no! I do not think she is like me!" Michelle's frantic voice responds. But Ashley thinks Layla like her that why she act to avoid from see her.

"Whenever you need find out about Layla is really like you…" Ashley concluded, with a meager flash of her teeth, "I think it was real… Don't ask me… Ask her…"

"You…" Michelle mads at her but she have no idea about it was actually true? Ashley was going to talk her but Michelle's phone is ring.

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

Michelle took her phone to see caller I.D., it was Mickie and she answer on the line, "UM… Hello?" Suddenly, it was not Mickie's voice and it was Layla.

"MICHELLE! I LOVEEEEE YOUUUUUU!" Layla slurred, her voice was very drunken… Causing Michelle's eyes is widen open; Ashley knew what is her expression...

Ashley smirks, "Is she was drunken? That means, she like you…" she must be heard it Layla was shouted enough to make both can hear it. Michelle was surprised, "WHAT?" She said on the line; Ashley was chuckles at her.

Layla slurred, said on the line, "Chelle, you are soooo-" Mickie shouted at the line, cut her voice "LAYLA, STOP, YOU ARE DRUNKEN, DON'T TALK ON MY PHONE!" Michelle can hear Mickie and Layla were arguing.

Ashley whisper, "What is going on here?" She noticed Michelle was shocked during she is talked on the phone. Michele said, "Um… Mickie was argue with Layla…" Ashley surprised, "Oh, Wow…"

Michelle said on the line, "Um… Mickie? Layla? Are you ok?"

_Mickie was laughter nervous, "Actually, I don't think so… Sorry about this… She was too drunk… Don't worried about her, I will take care of her…" Mickie hang down the phone off. Layla shrugged her shoulders carelessly and gave Mickie goofy grins. Her grins soon turned into a frown as she bumped into one of the more sober bar patrons._

"_HEYYYY! Watch out!" Layla was giggles but she is very drunk._

"_Geez… I should not take you went bar night party again…" Mickie said as she led the drunken woman towards the exit. Layla was slurped, "Mickie… I was talking Michelle on the phone…. I did tell truth her… lol…" Causing Mickie to shock; shake her shoulders, "YOU DID WHAT?"_

Michelle was surprised, "Gosh… Layla…" Ashley grins at her, "What if you with her for _FUN?"_ Causing Michelle's thoughts was trigged.

_Bet you want Layla to come by whenever she wants to… Whoa, where the hell did that come from! _She thought, Ashley told Michelle about _FUN with her…_

_Layla push Michelle fell on the bed and let brunette to explore over expose of Blonde's body is naked…_ _The brunette slipped her tongue deep into the blonde, causing her to arch her back out of her seat._

"MICHELLE?" Ashley was clap to her, snapping her back to reality. Michelle was surprised and get embarrassed… Ashley grins, "Well, What you think? Did I snap at your own imagination with her?"

* * *

"**Oh dear lord… WOW…"**

Please review it~ thanks~~~

Author note(5/16/10) Sorry about late, I was little busy… Now, back to working on other stories! I promise, I will update on stories ASAP!

Up the Next New Chapter

_ Just be friends? _


	6. Just be friends?

**Author Note- Forgive me about late update, I got problem with my own personal issues. Now, I think I would try to finish that story when I have more time.**

====Please Read and Review!====

* * *

_Recaps:_

'_Bet you want Layla to come by whatever she wants too… Whoa, where the hell did that come from! _She thought, Ashley told her about the _fun_ with Layla…

'_Layla push Michelle fell on the bed but let brunette to explore over her expose of blonde's body naked…_ _The Brunette slipped her tongue deep into the blonde, causing to arch her back out of seat.'_

"_Michelle?" Ashley was clap to her, snapping her back to reality. Michelle was surprised and embarrassed. Ashley grins, "Well, what you think? Did I snap at your own imagination with her?"_

Michelle gulped, "U-Um… I-I can't answer your questions." Her voice was nervous.

Ashley smirks at her, "Well, I guess… What are you doing? Tell her or not?"

"I don't know…" Michelle shrugged.

Ashley smile, pat on her shoulder, "Take a easy way. You need more time but you should question her about if SHE want you or just be friends? OK?"Michelle nodded.

Before she leaving, Ashley whisper on her ear, "Be carefully, you need observe to Layla if She is really flirty at you then what you do?" Causing Michelle's eyes widen and thinking about what she told her.

'_She want me or just be friends?' _Michelle worried.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!_

The sounds of alarm clock went make a noise on.

_____BEEP! BEEP! BE_-  


Someone hit the alarm clock went off.

The sounds just went the complete silent.

'_ugh… OW… My head is headache…' _Michelle just woke up.

_Michelle?_

Causing Michelle's eyes widen, freeze, "Who said that?"

"It me, Layla… Really… You look like you got drunken too much…" Causing Layla laughed, pick beer cups from on the floor.

"What happened here?" She can't remember about how she got there without know.

"I don't know, I was in the room and waiting for you coming but suddenly… You look like drunken right now! I can't believe of this, why you drinking of this!" Layla complained, trying cleaning on the floor.

"Sorry about it…" Michelle feels guilty about drinking alcoholic during that day when Ashley told her about earlier. She have hard time to thinking about Layla is really flirt at her or just be friend.

"Gosh, I think you should go shower right now. Because we have house show today." Layla pull Michelle's arm; Michelle get up and toward to bathroom.

Michelle frowns, "Fine… I will do it…" Layla smile and push her in the bathroom.

Few hours later, they are in Springfield IL, Michelle and Layla arrived right time. Because they have match against to Beth and Mickie James. They hoped to beat them for once time.

But sadly, they were ordered by Vince force Michelle and Layla will losing to Beth and Mickie wins. Because they want to win for once that all. They are in locker room for taking rest.

"Great…" Layla complained, she was disappointed about let Beth and Mickie win.

Mickie pouts, "Come on! You will be fine! Don't be crying!"

"Mickie! You gotta stop like this!" Beth doesn't like to see Mickie always taunts to her by all time. Michelle take a sip of her water bottle and listen they are keeping strong conversation about joke tease each other…

Layla smile "…Beth, that alright… She always love tease me!" she said as Michelle almost spit out her water bottle.

"Chelle? Are you alright?" Layla never see her like this before.

Michelle said in disbelief, "Nothing! It just something stuck inside my throat!" She don't want to heard words 'tease' will might cause her to imagination about tease Layla…

Beth confused, "Okay, You are so weird!" She got feeling about Michelle is hiding because she just cough when Layla say word _tease_.

Michelle gulps, "Y-Y-Yeah! Sorry about that…" '_Fuck, why I do that! I need stop act before anyone can figure out!'_

"Anyways, I need go to café to buy food. What about you?" Layla asked them.

Mickie stood up, "I am going with you, and I know what Beth's favorite food! And you know Chelle's favorite food!" Layla nods and leaving with Mickie for buy food.

They left Beth and Michelle alone…

Beth walked the door to locked…

"Beth? What are you doing?" She hears Beth locked the door!

Beth scowl at her, "Now… Spill it…"

"What? I don't understand what are you talking about it?" Michelle confused.

Beth smirks, "Is that something about Layla? Cause I never see your behavior is strange… I mean, I see you are tried to flirty at her..."

Michelle was laughed, can't tell truth her, "Well, I am not! I was trying chat with her?"

'Shit, did she figure out it? Who told her… OHHHH, I am gonna kill Ashley…'

Beth was still scowl at her, refuse let her out until Michelle tell everything to know, "Michelle… Come on… You think someone told me? Then no, I noticed you look act strange! I never see like this way! It likes… You talk her for few times but not lots…"

Michelle sighed, "Fine… You win… Just don't tell anyone?"

"Okay, I won't tell anyone… Now… Spill it…" Beth smirks at her.

Michelle tells her about what happened to between Layla and her have hard time to talk each other barely.

Few minutes later, Beth sits on the floor and stare at her for one minute.

"Michelle… I am sorry about this… You see… She is really avoid you, because she is afraid…" Beth sighed.

Michelle surprised, "She is afraid for tell me about… this thing?" Beth nodded.

"Yeah, that surprising… I think I can't help you. But I do not want let Layla know, and you should ask her for one question…" Beth frown, grab her hand and continue talk, "Because it only way to force her to admit it… Before too late."

They heard a cough and both pull back as they saw Tiffany standing just a bit in from the doorway. Beth and Michelle saw Tiffany have key because she can unlocked those door!

"Um… Sorry, I don't know you are…" Tiffany tries not laughing at them.

Beth and Michelle looked at each other then back off, "EHHHH! NO! We are not!"

Tiffany confused, "…Then what are you talking about it?"

Beth sighed; "Well-" they were interpreting by Mickie and Layla just came enter in locker room.

"Damn, Tiffany… We will talk about later, Ok? It about private only!" Beth complained whisper Tiffany nods to understands.

Mickie confused, "Beth, what are you whisper her?"

"Just nothing… It about surprise thing… Private only!" Beth shrugged.

Michelle has no choice and decide to talk Layla alone, "Layla, can I talk you outside? Alone?" Layla nods.

Both girls are walking outside for a bit, Layla said, "What up?"

Michelle looked at sky and outside is pretty cold, "Actually, I have one question for you."

"Ok… Tell me…" Layla said.

Michelle said, "Well…" she hesitant for one minute, before she sighed, "We are just best friends or more than…"

Layla gasped, "What? We are just best friends that all!" _'Shit! Did she ask about that? Damn! Not now! Not right now!'_

Suddenly, Michelle came closer her then Layla just run away from her, "LAYLA! Wait!" But it too late..

Michelle watch Layla walking to disappear, "Damn… She right… She want me… More than just be friends?" She sit on the curb and thinking about what wrong with her.

'_Great… I guess… I will wait until Layla tell first… I should tell Beth know…' _Michelle dial the phone, to talk Beth.

* * *

**OH NO! Michelle! It sounds like more confused about why Layla don't tell her right now…**

**I hope Layla will tell her before too late!**

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**Up next new chapter**

**Night Time 1**

**===Spoilers=== **

"Layla, can we go hang out for fun?" Michelle ask Layla _'It not hang out… It almost like a date… I will force you can't handle about the truth…"_


	7. Night Time 1

**Author Note- Everyone wants know if I can update for my stories. Now, people want know why I am disappear to? I just went to vacation for visit my friend in New York! Now, I am back~~~~**

**I hope I can finish stories if I have more time. Forgive me!**

**READ AND REVIEW! PLZ?**

**

* * *

**

_Recaps:_

_Suddenly, Michelle toward her as closer to her then Layla just run away from her, "Layla! Wait!" But it was too late._

_Michelle watch Layla walking to disappear, "Damn… She is right. She wants me… More than just be friends?" She sits on the curb and thinking about what wrong with her._

'_Great, I guess… I will wait until Layla will tell me… I should tell Beth to know…' Michelle dials the phone to talk Beth._

"…Crap… I don't know…" Beth surprised, listen Michelle tell her about what happened to between them.

Michelle sighed, "I know! I know… but, that was not supposed this happened…"

Beth talked on the phone, "Michelle, You should come to sleeping with me. Because I just heard Layla went to see Angela Fong for sleeping… That all I know… You don't want to be alone, right?"

Michelle nods, "Right… That surprised… I think, I will going with you…"

"That's awesome, be safe driving!" Before she hangs it, Beth hoped Michelle and Layla need to be separated for a while.

Michelle thinking, _"Great… Now what? I think… It too early for tell this… I need force her to admit it before she would run away from me. Hmm… I need help…" _She got an idea for reason to call for someone will help her.

_She dialed on the phone and wait for someone answer it._

"Hola, This is Mickie Laree James. Is there anything you need help?"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Few days later… Before Smackdown is starting…

"Wow, I guess it ok…" Michelle look at Mickie's clothing was amazing, that she wear top white and a pair of jeans.

Mickie smile, "That ok, but hey… I know I don't want to wear it… I just want to wear my old attire but they refused let me to wear it… At least, you can throw with food on me"

"I am sorry, but lucky for you because it was not your clothing?" Michelle worried.

Mickie smile, "This... is my cousin's clothing... She don't want to wear it and I decide to take it..."

"Lucky you... I hope not let see your cousin would kill you for sure..."

"Totally, but she won't find it... Because she never looking that clothing for months!" Mickie laughed

"Gee! I am sure, you are evil girl!"Michelle nodded. Before her chance to talk her but other crew interrupted them.

"Michelle! You are next!" Crew shouted at her.

"Mickie… I hate to say about something our storyline… It went too far… I can't hurt your feeling… I don't want to do it…" Michelle worried about her because of WWE's orders to do it, it means Michelle will mock at her weight. It really bad one or too much.

"Michelle, that okay. You know we hate to do it but it was their orders… Anyways, we will be retire for later in future and we will be free." Mickie smile at her.

"Thanks, should we going now?" Michelle worried.

Mickie nodded, "Yep, let go…" Before they are done with their segment, when Michelle and Layla are in rings and mocked at Mickie, They threw food at her. Now Mickie runs in backstage. Before their segment is over. Michelle look at Layla and she wonder about how long she will tell her to know…

Meanwhile, Beth pat on Michelle's back, "There… I hope it helps." She give water bottle to her. They are in other locker room…

"Thanks." Michelle take it and kept talking about Layla. Beth sighed, "I know. But I don't know how long! I hate to see Layla kept secret for long time… I think she need come out before anyone can steal you!" Beth raise both eyebrow to wiggle. Causing Michelle to giggles.

"Come on! Don't say that… So… Are you sure about this… I mean, we planned?" Michelle told her earlier about something better idea.

Beth nodded, "Guess what? I made special reservations for you to be alone and have nice dinner."

Michelle gasped, "Beth… It was nice to see you helped us… But you shouldn't. It too expensive!"

"It's nothing. You and Layla are pretty good couple but I know your secret is… I know I won't tell anyone… I promise…" Beth frowns because she just find out Michelle's secret…

"Beth, thank you for help me… it make me feel you are my sister or best friend…" Michelle smile.

"AW! You melt my heart!" Beth gasped and grins at her. Causing Michelle to laughed.

"BETH! It's embarrassed!" Michelle feel more blushed.

"Oh… I feel like a bad girl!" Beth laughed at her.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

'_Okay… Michelle! You must ask her for hang out! DO IT!"_ Michelle thinking about should ask her to out.

"Layla?" Michelle walk to see Layla is in parking lot.

"Yes?" Layla surprised to see Michelle talk her now because they didn't talked each other since Layla avoid from see her.

"Layla… Please, just listen me… I miss you so much…" Michelle upset. Layla was going to respond her but Michelle kept talk continue.

"… Just forget about last time what I said. I want us to have fun! I miss us, we always hang out but you stopped…" Michelle sad.

"Michelle… Is there anything I can help you feel better?" Layla hate to see Michelle is sad.

"Ok…" Michelle hesitant for one minute then answer her question, "Layla, can we going to hang out for fun?" Michelle ask Layla _'It not hang out… It almost like a date… I will force you can't handle about the truth…"_

Layla was surprised for one minute then turn to smile, "Ok, I will going with you."

* * *

**(GASP) Oh my god! I guess she accept it! But it worried to me… Beth know her secret is? Hmmm… I wonder…**

**Up Next new Chapter**

**Night Time 2**


	8. Night Time 2

**Author Note- **

**YinBlack00- Forgive me about late due to my friend (StarSilver9) who got car accident. But she is alive, still she upset about police did make a mistake, He did not listen her story about car accident, only listen other driver' story. (What wrong with cop make a stupid move! ****) Police told it was her(StarSilver9) fault. So, I tried cheering her because she is still sad… I need your help… Can you help her feel better? Because you don't want to see let her stop write on stories… Cause she yet update stories... **

**So please, help her? Thank you~**

**

* * *

**

"Great… I am so totally stupid!" Michelle looking in her drawer clothes because she has already asks Layla for hang out and _fun._ Even so, Layla don't know it was for a date.

"Please, you look so great, but suddenly you threw these good dresses away!" Beth hate what she is doing wrong.

"Why? I don't have any nice clothing!", She pointed at her clothing on the floor. Beth picks her clothing to fold it, "Well. I think you need to help."

"Who? Nobody won't help me!" Michelle feels so frustrated.

Beth smirks, "I bet you know about Ashley's wife. You know whom? Fashion designer?"

Michelle confused, "Um… Maria Kanellis? She is Fashion Designer?"

Beth nodded, "Too bad for you, Cause, I already called her to come in." She added as open the door, "And she is here." Maria just came in Beth's home.

"MARIA!" Michelle shocked. She never knows Beth always helped people.

Michelle snapped out and glare at Beth, "Beth… Did you tell her about us?" She hates to see someone already told them…

"Um… I don't..., But I believe it was Ashley… I blame your wife!" Beth looks at Maria.

Maria smiles, "Yeah, we came to help you! Sweetie, no time to find your ugly clothing!"

"Maria-" Michelle was cut by Maria interrupted it.

Maria smile and really support her, "We are only wanted to help you! We'll be there for you. Michelle! You are 30 and you have a great friend, Layla. You should take her relationship."

"What about everyone will find out?" Michelle worried about the public relationship will ruin by something crazy paparazzi.

Maria added. "Screw them, they don't know about your life and everyone too. They think it better to control celebrity people. But they can't control us. And we are normal people. Who cares about them? They don't know everything about us."

Beth stood, "That right, girl!" She added. "No matter what we will support for you if you _like _her_?" _Beth is smirks at Michelle.

Michelle complained, "Would you stop to saying…" She says as she buries her face into her hands, "I _like _her_…"_

Maria giggles, "Well, that nice to hear it. However, I am going to get Beth's stuff." As she went to Beth' room.

"… Michelle… Please, don't say that again…" Beth upset.

Michelle sighed, "You know my secret… You know… I can't take it…"

Beth nodded, "I understand. I was involved too…, But I don't think it would be good idea… I hope not he won't send someone to watch on your… _date_."

Michelle frowned, "How long he will stop sending someone to spy us… Like what he is doing something hurt Candice Michelle, Ashley and Victoria!"

Beth hushed her, "Shh! You are not supposed to tell anyone! You know if Maria will hear us! It then we will be trouble!"

Michelle sighed and her head look at the floor, "What I am doing… Now?"

Beth lift her chin with her finger, "Michelle… Look, only I want to make everyone is happy. Because you know I do not want to see anyone is crying. Just enjoy with your… _Date. _But do not try to be flirted at her because someone will find out it…"

Michelle smile, "Alright… Thanks… Thank you for helps me…" She hugs her.

Beth is smiling, "AW! You make me feel phoenix is crying!"

Maria clear throat as she reminds them because Maria is still there, "Um, you should not hug evil phoenix…" They apart quickly and look at Maria.

"Um… Did you heard everything about what we are talking about it?" Beth gulped.

Maria nodded, "Yes, and I won't tell anyone about… I know what happened to Candice. He fired her for no reason, and so she told me about everything…"

Beth surprised, "Really?"

Maria nodded, "Yes, now we can change subject? Because it was creepy to talk about him…" Two women nodded at her, "Right."

Maria smirks, "Now, I got an idea about you should wear better and Layla will drool at you…. For sure…"

Michelle laughed, "Ha. You won't…" She looks at Maria is looks like she is not joking, "You are not joking? Are you..."

Maria smile, "Beth… Get her! She must not get away from her _date…"_

Beth laughed, "As you wish command!" Beth toward to grab Michelle.

"NO! NO! NOT THAT! I DON'T WANT TO WEAR THAT!" Michelle saw Maria brought clothes that she made a sexy dress.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Hmm… Where is she now?" Layla wait for Michelle comes to meet at somewhere is fancy building has to party.

"Layla?" Causing Layla to jump slightly as she spun around to see who call their name.

Layla was stunned when she never sees what her wore is, "Michelle? Is that you?" Layla look at her. Michelle wear a mini jean skirt and white shirt but with black vast on it. Plus, with tie on it. Her hair was straightened now, and she looks like ready for rock n roll.

"Layla? Are you alright?" Michelle never sees Layla was unmoving when she saw her is getting sexy or hotter.

'_Score! Jackpot! I knew it but I hate BETH and Maria! They got nearly hit me death! GOSH!" _Michelle is smile at her. The good things, Beth told her earlier about the dinner, but it was cancelled because of something no reason. Now, Beth told her to meet in somewhere there the bar place for enjoy.

Michelle slowly looked Layla up and down. Her eyes stopped at the fact that she wore black tight jeans and wears white but with V shaped on near her neck.

"Um… Y-Yeah, I am fine!" Layla stuttered.

"Good! Now, shall we go?" Michelle linked her arm. Layla confused, "W-where?"

"At the bar? We should have fun! Because I missed us… So bad… I have great time to hang out with my best friend… I want my best friend back…" Michelle upset.

Layla nodded, walking closer her to hold her arm, "Me too… I think I missed us always hang out… I want to do again it like doing fun before I went to boredom!"

Michelle smile and hug her, "Don't be crying, because if you're crying on your shirt then it will be ruined." She was just joking and teases her.

"Ha-ha, very funny!" Layla laugh sarcastic, "I am seriously, that was not funny!"

Michelle smile, "Then shall we are going now?" they linked arms as they toward to the bar building. A few minutes later, they just got inside the building.

"WOW! That was great to see people there!" Layla was amazing to see lot people are just dance and listen to music.

"_Ho! What Up? I hope you enjoy with your girlfriends or boyfriends! Now it times for Smokey hot Dance!" David DJ announced it._

_When they start another dance, David DJ put music turn up 'Porker Face' (Lady Gaga)_

"Oh my gosh! It was our favorite music!" Layla sequel, jumpily and shaken her.

Michelle laughed, "Yeah, Yeah. Shall we dance?"

Layla smile, "ALL RIGHT! LET GO!"

"_Huh, yeah I found them… No sir. I think they are dating because it looks.." Man said on the phone._

"_Very good, now let ruin them again. Nobody ones get cross on the line, Dolph… Stop them."_

_Dolph said, "Roger, you got… If I stop then you will give me win to get Title Intercontinental?"_

"_Yes, when you stop it… Then I will allow you win…"_

"_All right, I am going in…" He flipped the cell phone off._

"Good, let begins…" Dolph just entered in club building.

Dolph kept a look through the crowd but still yet find Michelle and Layla… _"Damn. I thought it should be easy… But it lots people here!"_

"WHOA!" Layla shouted at Michelle, never see Michelle did dance get sexier.

"What I do?" She just stopped dance; stare at her because she yelled her name.

"I never see you do dance like that…" She thought Michelle does not like dance too much but until now.

Michelle smile, "Oh, Come on! Let fun!"

Layla smile, "Sure, let fun!" She joined dance with her. Howeverm all sudden… Michelle holds her shoulder, "Before we will be leaving later… I need know if you are really like me so much. Even so, I don't care about you are run away! You need tells me out then it will make you feel better…"

Layla gulped, "Um… Now?" She doesn't feel good because it made her want out again. But Michelle grabbed her shoulders as she can't move it.

"Please! Tell me then I will tell you about truth… It won't be hurt that all…" Michelle begs her for telling her to know first.

"Ok… Promise me, don't laugh at me…" She frowns.

Michelle smile, "That all right… Tell me I need to know it then I will tell you…"

Layla look at her, "I think I like you…" She blushed and looks down at the floor.

Michelle smile, "Aw, that ok… Now you need to know about my secret"

Michelle let calm down herself and ready for telling her to know she will trying taking her relationship. "I think I am really very…" All Sudden of sound voice was interrupted them, "Shocked?" Two girls look at him, "DOLPH?"

Dolph smirks at ladies, "Hello… Did I scare you?" He glares at them.

Michelle thinking, "_FUCK! WHY HE IS DOING HERE? Did he send Dolph came to ruin our moment?"_

_

* * *

_

**Uh-Oh! Dolph! OMG! **

**Up the Next Chapter!**

** Ruined!**

_Please Review~ ^_^_


	9. Ruined!

Author Note:

Hi,

I just want to say thank you for encourage me to make me write again… I swear about your words make me blush. I swear I feel like guilty about stop write and stories are still untold. So I guess I could try write again. Maybe I can write more as my writing skills will improve in later.

However, sorry about late or upset about I can't write continue… Forgive me~ Perhaps I could ignore bad reviewers or help me to fix this. ~ :)

* * *

_Few hours ago, before Dolph came here to destroy theirs' moment…_

_**Beth**_

So, I am very so happy about Michelle and Layla will be together. But I admit about guilty… We can't be allowed for gay couple. Well, I am not gay. But more support LGBT rights… Don't ask me about that, I have my aunt is lesbian! However, I can feel about Dolph will destroyed their life… I know, we can't stop him… Because of stupid the guy… He is only who faults.

…

"Beth, I don't think it good idea about force her to date her?" Maria shake on my shoulders.

"Come on, nobody knows about them. I swear I want to force the need came out from the closet. Like Black and white closet?" I laughed at her.

"Black and White closet? What is supposed to be a meaning?" _Oh. My. God. She do not know what I am talked about it…_

"I mean it. There no colors on closets, its just only black and white will keep you to straight! If you came out from these closet." _I think. I am not sure about clear explaining to her. "_However, if you came out then your closet will be rainbow! No more black and white! It will be wild! Get it?" I hope that I made more details right… I think? I was grin at her.

Maria looks confuse right now, "No, I don't get it…" _I-I-I can't believe of this! She is still old Maria! GOSH!_

"_Well, it for hiding sexuality… They need came out as public…" I put the short answer for her. I hope she get it…_

Maria nodded, "Ah! I get it! You want to force her jump into the rainbow?" _Her question cause me to want kill her… I swear I would like to snap her neck…_

"Forget it about what I am talked about it…" I am really upset about this…

But one more thing about Maria asks me if I know about someone find out. I told her no and she tells me, "I think someone is involved too." That makes me gasp.

"What? Who?" I want to know who already involve with Layla and Michelle.

She nervous about tell me, "Kaval, he told me about someone spy on them."

I yelled at her about want know who spy on them.

Her last words cause me want to kill the guy… "Dolph, he is one… That reason Vince let him to spy them then he will earn the title champship."

"T-That bastard! Damn! Where he is now?" I swear I feel change to panic mode right now.

"Only I know he went to dance but I think he mention same place that you told Michelle earlier…"

_S-Shit! That could be bad! I yanked her to come with me as find them before too late, "MARIA! COME WITH ME!"_ _I could swear I heard she tell me, 'But I am not finished eat ice cream!'_

_X-X-X-X-X-X-X_

_Few hours later… Right after Dolph caught Michelle and Layla…_

"Dolph! What you doing here! I swear if you came to see us-" Michelle growled at him. Layla never see she was rage about him.

Dolph smirks at them, "Actually, I just came here to see what you doing? Dating?"

Layla was going to say him but she was cut by Michelle' voice, "Well, it none of your business. We are just come to fun. You. Get. Out. Right. Now!" She hissed at him.

He grab her waist, "Well, Why not came dance with me? I am sure _He_ won't know about this…"

Michelle glared at him, "I don't like you talking about HIM!"

Layla had no idea what they are talking about it, "Him? Who?"

Dolph smile at her, "Do you know what happened to other divas was released or retired?"

Layla shook her head, "No, not know all… Why?"

Dolph grin mischievously, "I might think about the guy who don't want to see Diva date Diva again…"

"Say what?" She gaped as Beth and Maria just arrived it.

Dolph walked forward and closer to her, "That reason is, He do not want see around gay people are stinks. They are faggot… They deserved the hell-" All sudden of Michelle just slapped his face.

Beth yelled at her, "M-Michelle! You Idiot!" She was not supposed to hit Dolph; if she did then she will be fired for sure.

Maria grabs Michelle and Layla to get away from him. But Beth just grabs Dolph to out as talk private alone.

"DOLPH! You should not do that way…" She gnarled at him.

"I don't care about this! She deserved to be punished!" Dolph said rubbing his face.

Beth is furious at him right now, "You should not say those words… With F… And you don't deserved to say in the public… You should not said that… Ah, Just forget it! I guess you have problem with few people behind you." Beth just quickly left him alone as Dolph look his back, "What?"

"Yo! You did called faggot to lady?" The man glared at him.

Dolph grumbled, "I don't care about this. Why?"

Other man said, "Dude, you went that gay club… You called us faggot and those beautiful ladies… I am sure my boyfriend would arrest you…"

Dolph snort at them, "Ha! Who is your boyfriend? Oh, he is so small? HAHAHA!"

"_Actually, I am police… That him is my boyfriend…" _The mystery voice behind him.

Dolph freak out at him, "Shit!"

Men yelled, "Get him!"

Somewhere in the hotel…

"I-I doesn't get it! Why he…" Layla trailed off, Michelle tells her to know, "I am sorry about this. God, I don't like that happen."

Beth pat Michelle' shoulder, "It happened… But it can't be helped… I know we want to stop him but can't…"

Layla glance at Beth and Michelle, "Wait, you guys… You knew it before Dolph tell me about what happened to other divas?"

Two girls nodded at her as Maria said, "Actually, there are no lie. He is not joking."

Layla sit on the edge of bed, "No way… Wait, what happened to my old friend, Torrie Wilson?"

Three girls stare at each other for few second then look at her.

Layla upset, "My God, Was Vince released her for something reason?"

"Something not about her back problems… Someone caught her make out with Candice Michelle… It was just simple drunk. She was very drunk that all but all sudden of... The guy was so very furious about this." Michelle whispered.

Layla mumbled, "My God, wait… When…" She look at Michelle' eyes, never break the contact "What happened here?"

Michelle walk toward to her to sit by next where Layla is, "… I am sorry… We find out about this. I think it was first time. He released Jazz or Chyna. They keep secret. But they are not in relationship. They want to protect us before he went lost of control."

Layla stand up as glare at girls, "Can you tell me who is fault for this?"

Three girls can't tell her about who is he, and if they did it.

Layla begged as she hold Michelle' hand, "Please, at least you give me hint?"

Michelle look at two girls, they nodded at her, "I am not sure about you wanted to hear who is he."

Layla is really furious about wants to know who is he.

"It... was... Vince..."

"WHAT? He is my friend! He would never do that way!" Layla confused about the guy is Vince.

Michelle frowns as squeeze her hand, "Please, I know it was your friend that he give you career for best day but it not what I expected it. I am sure he is always help you but not us. You have a career for almost 5 years."

Michelle said, "I am not sure about we will explain more but it pretty long story-"

"No, I don't believe about this." Layla said with venom at them, three girls shocked at her.

Michelle never heard she said that… She thought Layla would believe at her. But now, she wish don't want to hear her final words to cause her mind is blown.

* * *

**Author Note-**

Now, it will be next chapter about the past and seek to find a darkest secret. And. I don't mean it about this last scene really crazy. Forgive me!

Review? Pretty please?


	10. Time is lost

**Author Note**- Hi… Before you read start… There will start go back the begins which one person is who faults for released or fired to Men or Women who break their one _ruleswas never mentioned in the public… It will starting to past until to reach the truth will be revealed._

A few years ago before Layla win contest for Diva Search…

_In the somewhere there is sounds were loud as they are applause to someone. They're surround of the heavy equipments box. There lots of hang equipments are of stage lighting as the bright beam to the spotlight. There are lot people are chat their name. There one person are stand on the ring and surround of people were excited to see this person. There is lots of flashing that make us going blind_

"VINCE! VINCE! VINCE!" People chat at their name. Vince is a member of WWE Chairman and CEO. But his full name is Vincent Kennedy McMahon. He was nickname is Vince. Because it's easier to call his name or someone tells us

_US. We are wrestlers who have a great heart. We are loved passion for wrestling. But it's not same to wrestling like only two people grab each other to pin it. We are different wrestlers who have experience enough to take in the ring. It's like a live action by front everyone. No matter what you thinks it's was real or fake. But only it up to you had to believe it. We are love to wrestling to each other. And we had to follow the character, gimmick, and storyline to make draw everyone attention to us._

"Now, I am glad to see you here! And I know this is WWE! I am sure everyone loves it. But I think this will be new era." Vince announced, everyone was gasp and they didn't know it was last minute about the new era.

_We are work on WWE. We are wrestlers. Lots of men and women are wrestler and proud._

"Now, no time to complain. But. I am sure you would like it. It's called World Wrestling Entertainment." Vince announced, he kept talking about remind them to know these WWE is new and decided to change era.

_We had no idea about why he decides to change name. But we think it will be might to get better era. Let see it. Oh I forget to introduction myself. Sorry about this!_

_ Vince announced to everyone, "Now, today is beginning of new era!" The crowd starts yelling and exciting to see new era will be awesome._

_My name is Michelle McCool. I also member of WWE Diva, that is my first experience to be here for WWE. And this is for my journal._

_X-x-x-x-x-x-X_

_"…__And this is for my journal." I closed my book and turn my phone off. And finally I decide to take a nap in my room…_

_ "MICHEL!" I groan when I heard someone put wrong my name is Michel… My name is supposed to be Michelle, not Michel is dude! I was almost ready for a nap… Ugh…_

_ "What the fuck! This is not my name… Jesus, I swore I would kill you little bird!" She glared at her friend, Holly. She is one year younger than her but she is her best friend. They are been best friends for long time since middle school. She was glad to see Holly always support her for no matter what. But still love her hair is red because it still badass._

"Sorry, chelle! But come on, I had no problem with that." Holly smirks, she is first person called me chelle but it sounds like French or Italian something.

I jumped on my bad and snuggles my pillow… _Don't ask me… I always loved to cuddle with… MY Pillow!And I took one eye at her as I can see her, "What up?"_

Holly sit on the edge of my bed, "So, how you feel about join WWE Diva?"

"Amazing, I had no words for this!" I sequel in the pillow, I am sure Holly can hear me.

Holly patted on my feet, "Absolutely! I knew it you liked it! I knew it you can't deny it!" She grabbed another small pillow to hit on my butt causes me bolt up and decide for fight her 'pink' pillow. "Oh-No! You don't!"

Holly grasped small pillow and glare at me, "Oh yes! I did it! So what? You did cheated on my PINK Pillow!"

I glance that I hold her pillow and I didn't know it was theirs… I swear I hate pink… Pink is not my thing… "Oh well, I guess I can kiss your pink pillow!" I mocked at her, "I wonder why people like Pink?"

Holly shrugged, "No reason but I like pink! Just is that all!" She hit me again… Okay, no more nice guy… Um… No more nice lady… I think?

"Jeez, You are no fun... But." She stopped hit me with the pillow and listen what I am saying, "I don't know if I can find another new friend... Look at us, we will separated for gone good..."

I frowned at her, "Yeah... I don't know what happened next..." I drop her pillow on the floor and sit on the bed.

Holly drop the pillow too and hugs me, "Oh, honey... Don't be upset..."

I hug her back, "I know but I don't think I can handle myself. I might quit-"

Holly glare at me, "Don't say that. I am sure you will meet a person will make you happy!"

I look at her face was not kidding, "Like how?"

"Like... New friend, someday you will find a great friend alike me!"

I laughed at her, lightly punch her arm, "Haha, are you sure?"

"I am positive! And I believed that I had feeling something you will find a wonderful friend than mine..."

_Wonderful friend than my best friend? _

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

_"_Michelle, are you all right?" Beth waved at her face, because she looks like lost now.

Michelle just shook her head and stared at her, "Beth... I don't feel so good ." She feel like her best friend is wrong, because Layla is supposed to be a wonderful friend until it more than that... And She feel so guilty right now.

Beth frown at her and hug her, "Oh, honey... I am sorry but we need figure out before... You chose to not signed on WWE contact...

Michelle started to crying on her shoulder, "OH! WHY ME! Why her... Why she is so still confused and not believe on me... Why she is always believed on Vince."

Beth said, "Don't be crying... I will call my friends to know... And we must fixed it before too late..."

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTE! I know it was so long time no see you ya. But you know why I decided to quickly updated today because of rumors about are deleting fics for mature thing... Cause it last minute changed rules. it said 'Please note does not accept explicit content and M-rated. And Now, just let you to know... I am really freaky out right now, I know a few my stories will be removed because I had M-rated on these... And I am moved to different website... as you can find my pen name 'StarSilver09' So you will find me on wordpress(process), deviantart(process), livejournal(maybe), AO3, and others. but I am still process on it. I know but I am not kidding, I just got rumors about this was not kidding. Also, I was thinking about my favorite story 'Random of Days' will be removed but I don't know when my account is no longer. I am really freaky now, and Why they removed so sudden without reason.**

** I mean it, if would be nicely to ask us(our) stories to change rating to MA(18+) without removed... :'( *crying on my bed***

**Please let me know if you had questions me... Message me or review... Up to you. **


End file.
